


Below The Streets That Steam And Hiss

by Wyrdafell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas does something unexpected, Dean can't talk about his feelings, Fluff, How Supernatural Should End, Impala, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Road Trip, Sam is one hell of a wingman, short story that could've been so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdafell/pseuds/Wyrdafell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>The Gates to Heaven and Hell were closed, no more monsters were living on the planet anymore. It was a good thing -incredibly good - but somehow Dean felt totally useless now.</i>»</p>
<p>It's over. They did it - and now it's over. Finally. But what to do when everything you have done so far is no longer an option? Here, Dean Winchester struggles with his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below The Streets That Steam And Hiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I finally finished another story, yay!  
> The idea to this story came to my mind when I read this [(X)](http://wondermentsofme.tumblr.com/post/68603248892/imagine-if-destiel-became-canon-but-the-writers).  
> I simply could not resist *gg*  
> The title is a line from Led Zeppelin's "Achilles last stand". You should listen to it while reading!  
> Enjoy reading :)

They were on the road again.

The days before have been so different and Dean was somehow extremely glad to sit in his baby, driving hours to get from A to B, only because it was something usual. He was highly insecure about what to do next. Everything he had done so far and was good at, was suddenly not an option anymore. It felt like his whole life broke down and everything needed to be rebuilt.

The Gates to Heaven and Hell were closed, no more monsters were living on the planet anymore. It was a good thing -incredibly good - but somehow Dean felt totally useless now.

His hand played absently with the turning wheel, knocking in rhythm to Zep's _Achilles last stand_. While humming the melody, he looked at the horizon where the sun was about to rise. Maybe two or three more hours, then he'd take a rest.

"Are you allright?", the voice beside him asked in a low voice.

Dean startled; he had totally forgotten about the man sitting beside him. He turned, looking into blue eyes, which seemed to be little bit concerned. The dark haired man has been silent for the last three hours or so, Dean couldn't remember. But he knew the person next to him expected him to say something, finally.

"Yes", Dean answered. "No. Well - l dunno. Cas - it's... lt's... Seriously, l have no idea."

"Dean. l didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

Dean did not reply. He wasn't offended nor was he mad. It was just… he had no idea what to say. He was still too surprised and felt thrown of his guard by everything that had happened.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was only five days ago, when they had closed the gates. First, it was the gate to Hell they locked and made sure that there 'd never be a person who would be able to open it ever again. It was painful, hard, breathtaking and they barely survived. But now, all the demons, monsters and other creatures rotted in Hell. Hopefully for forever.

They thought they were done, done with everything, and yet it was Castiel who told them there was still something to do.

Castiel wanted them to send the angels back to Heaven and seal the doors. There should not be any supernatural being on earth ever again.

Sam knew they had to do it. He knew Cas was right. And Dean did so, too. But the fact was,he didn't want to. Because sending all angels back to heaven and closing the gates meant sending Cas back to heaven with them. Most likely he would never be able to see him again. He did not want to let him leave. He remembered the time very well, when he was back from purgatory but Cas wasn't. For him, it was one of the hardest times he ever had. And he was sure he would not be able to cope ever again without knowing Cas was okay. He needed him. Close.

Even though he'd never admit that.

So he just nodded and agreed to the plan, Cas and Sam were making. It was a good plan, yet dangerous. But hell, what wasn't dangerous in their lives? Two days later they started the ritual Cas had prepared. They had talked about what to do exactly a thousand times while Sam recovered.

Before Sam began reading the sealing theorem, Dean looked at Cas in sad certainty of an irrevocable goodbye. He did not know what to say or do, so he remained silent.

"Everybody's ready?", Sam asked, clearing his throat.

"You can begin, Sam", Castiel said, taking a deep breath. They nodded at each other, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

When Sam was halfway through the text, the earth began shaking, pitching noises flooded the room and Cas tuned pale.

"Cas!", Dean yelled. "Cas, are you all right?" He tried to get over to him, but the stormy winds that suddenly blew through the room and strange alien forces that brought him to his knees made it impossible. So all Dean could do was watch what happened next.

Sam kept on reading and Cas became paler, while Dean felt incredibly helpless.

That was when Cas pulled his angelic blade out of his trench coat and cut along his forearm. The blue light of his grace enlightened the room, making Dean scream in panic.

What was Cas doing? Why was he trying to kill himself? What the fuck was going on? Cas, Cas...

Sam's reading came close to the end, while Cas' grace sipped out of his arm, disappearing out of the window, crackling and finally the blue light extinguished.

Then, everything was over. The wind stopped blowing and the awful noise faded. Sam finished reading and sunk to the floor, exhausted, but alive. With a hand sign, he assured Dean he was okay.

When Dean was able to get up again, Cas broke down and lied motionless on the cold floor.

"Cas! Cas!", Dean cried, stumbling to get to him as fast as possible.

Dean felt Cas' pulse and realised in ease that he was still alive. His breath came ragged and unsteady, but Dean was so extremely relieved about Cas not being dead.

"Is he... is he alive?", Sam coughed, trying to get up, failing. He was still too exhausted from"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, thank God you're alive."

"Uh-uh…", Cas stammered, still not completely conscious.

"What did you do, why are you still here? You should be in Heaven, Cas."

"I…", Castiel said raucously, then clearing his throat. "I did not want to go."

"Why? There's your family, you belong there", Dean insisted, even though he was incredibly happy Cas stayed on earth.

"You are my family", Cas answered, staring into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled, touching the man's cheek.

"But… how? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You would have insisted that I should go. But there's nothing in Heaven I want. It's here on earth. So when the force that dragged all the angels back to Heaven pulled at my grace I did not know what to do except cut it out."

"But… but that means you're completely human again, Cas. Cas! Why?!"

"I am sorry, Dean. I should have known you don't want me here. And yet you're all I want. How ridiculous."

Dean didn't know what to say. Completely speechless, he tried to understand what Cas just said. Did he imply that… Did he say that…

"Cas, I…", he began, but did not know how to go on. He didn't talk about such things as feelings or his relationship or whatever it was with Cas.

"Don't. It's okay. Just - do you have something to drink? I'm incredibly thirsty."

 

After that incident they stayed a few days at Bobby's former house, where they executed the rituals, to get rest and get back on their feet. Cas and Dean didn't talk much, trying somehow to avoid each other. Dean didn't really know why but the thought of talking to Cas made him feel uncomfortable.

Sam, meanwhile, knew his brother way to well. After Dean cleaned his Impala for the fifth time in two days, Sam went out to have a word with his brother.

"Hey Dean", he greeted innocently.

"Hey Sammy."

"What is the problem between you and Cas?", he asked, not beating around the bush.

"What? There's no problem between me and Cas", Dean stuttered, polishing the side mirror of his car.

"Yeah, of course not", Sam huffed. "Let me tell you something. I'll stay here and bring back the things into the right order. Tidy up Bobby's house, try to get things back to normalcy. And you should get your and Cas' ass into the Impala, go far and fucking talk. And let me tell you if you won't do it voluntarily, I'll make you. Both of you."

The next morning, Dean and Cas sat in the car, ready to go on a road trip. Sam waving at them from behind.

 

~*~*~*~

 

And that has happened yesterday.

Since then, they hadn't talked much. Not even the most necessary things came up. And from hour to hour the atmosphere in the car became more and more keen, until the tension was so strained you could cut it with a knife.

The sun was already at zenith, when Dean decided he definitely needed a break.

Without a warning, he pulled the Impala off the street, coming to a vast stop.

"Dean, what's-?", Cas tried to ask, but was interrupted by the ex-hunter jumping out of the car. He followed him, confused.

"Dean, we're in the middle of nowhere. Would you mind telling me-"

"Damn it, Cas! What do you expect me to do? You fucking gave up your everything, your freaking angelic existence - FOR ME?! What do you think how I feel now?", Dean yelled, turning around to glare at Castiel, who looked completely taken off his guard. "I am confused, Cas. I don't know how to feel. Guilty? Because you're mortal now and will die someday and it's my fucking fault? Or relieved 'cause you didn't leave me here alone and I didn't have to say my final goodbye? What, Castiel, tell me what I should feel."

They were close now, feeling their breaths on their skin. They stared into each other’s eyes, searching for assurance, for a sign, for something, that'd gave them the guarantee the other one would not leave anymore.

"Cas", Dean breathed, voice trembling. It was a plea, a question, and yet a firm demand of what he truly wanted.

The man understood, smiling slightly. "I am here, Dean. For you. I am here for you", he assured, leaning in and kissing Dean softly, making him comprehend everything what he needed to know. Dean pulled Cas closer, kissing back and thinking about _why the hell hasn't he done this sooner_ and _damn this should last forever_.

When Cas broke the kiss, looking into Dean's beautiful green eyes, he smiled. "I love you, Dean."

Dean couldn't answer. He could not say these words, even though he felt the same.

"You don't need to tell me what you feel, Dean", Cas told him. "I know it even without your words."

Dean smiled, relieved. "I won't let you go. Never again."

"I know."

After a few minutes in which they just hold each other, Dean freed himself from the embrace, to open the trunk of his car. He searched for the beer and when he finally found two, he opened them and gave one to Cas. Together, they leaned against the Impala, letting their eyes wander across the beautiful landscape.

"So, Cas", Dean said, taking a mouthful of beer. "You wanna go out?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes."

Cas smiled, looking happily at Dean. "It's about time."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This could've been a 100k+ word story. You can fill an entire season with this. And somebody should definitely write this :D  
> And last but not least: A big thanks goes to my boyfriend, who did the beta-reading.


End file.
